One and Only
by Brook Brainwash
Summary: Uffie is s spunky wiccan who lives in Las Noches. She one day runs into a panther-like Hollow named Grimmjow Jaegarjaques who she makes her "familiar". Let the adventure begin! Grimmjow x OC.
1. Uffie's gonna make this shit rock

"Gugen no Hisaki: Hotaro." A young girl mumbled as will-o-wisps floated about around her, guiding her through the white desert vastness of Heuco Mundo. The girl had no weapon, no food, no water. Her frail looking form held immense power. Her young face held ageless wisdom.

"Gugen no Reikon: Kasumentoru." The girl's body glowed in an eerie white light, absorbing the surrounding Reishi as a means to nourishing the girl.

"How did I even get here… It's been so long I barely remember my name… Oh how I wish for a cherry-cheese danish, instead of this worthless spirit crap!" The witch snarled, kicking the nearest object that just so happened to be a "tree". The quartz shattered, showering the area and scaring the tiniest of Hollows from their hiding spots and attracting bigger Hollows.

"Shit…" She quickly ran away, a loud shriek following her.

"What's this?" A tail whipped out, tripping the young witch.

"You're not a Hollow… or a Shinigami… but you smell absolutely scrumptious!!" The tail wrapped around the seemingly defenseless girl.

"Gugen no Hisaki: Gusoku!" Her body was incased in fire protecting her frail-looking form and searing the snake-like Adjuchas-class Hollow.

"You bitch!" He screeched, dropping the witch as the flames doused themselves.

"Naughty, naughty Hebi-chan~! Pick on someone your own size!" She smirked, jumping up, face to face before round-house kicking the Hollow in it's cobra-like mask. She winced slightly; she was never good at physical combat. Before either could react, however, a loud roaring howl broke the dead silence of Heuco Mundo, freezing the two in place.

"Shit! I'll eat you later but we gotta get out of here!!" The snake-like Hollow cried before slithering off.

"Huh?"

"Coward." The girl whipped around to see a giant cat-like Hollow jump over her and onto the back of "Hebi-chan". Another loud shriek escaped the Hollow as the panther-like Hollow ripped apart his flesh, eating him. The girl stared blankly as the Hollow's purple blood dripped from the sharp teeth of the cat-like monster.

"You saved me." The witch smiled, still in awe at the beautiful creature before her. She slowly took a step forward and in an instant she was on her back, the Hollow growling in her face.

"What's your name?" She asked uncaring of the dangeros situation she was currently in.

"…Grimmjow." He replied, cleverly concealing his surprise at her lack of fear. Compared to him, she was a weakling; she knew that, he knew that, he knew she knew and so on.

"It's a pleasure , Grimmjow. My name is Uffie." She smiled, staring into the Hollows piercing and stunning turquoise blue eyes with her dark and dull blue ones.

"Now, Grimmjow-kun, become my familiar." Uffie smiled, noticing the waxing moon above their heads. She sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck lightly, barely making contact with him. She stroked the top of his ears and for some odd, blasphemous reason, he felt… At ease. This damn woman was teasing him! But he couldn't move, no matter how much he wanted to swipe at her.

'_Wipe that smile of your fucking face…' _He thought angrily to fact her smile hadn't faltered in the slightest. She whispered sweet nothing his ears, making them twitch due to her hot but comforting breath. She finally did something that brought him out of his trance.

Uffie planted a light kiss at the end of his snout, sealing their contract.

"What the fuck, woman!?" Grimmjow snarled jumping off the strange woman.

"Hey now, watch your fucking language!" She teased, standing up, an all-knowing smirk gracing her lips. She slowly walked towards him and stroked his head and massaged his ears. Grimmjow was sickened by himself. He had the sudden urge to… fucking _purr_.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" He growled attempting (unsuccessfully) to step away from her. He let out a small noise that sounded like a moan to Uffie's ears. She was secretly shocked. It sounded so human… Where these Hollows people once upon a time?

"I just made a powerful ally." She answered, smiling sweetly and walked away. Grimmjow felt the sudden need to follow her. And he did.


	2. Omnomnom

"La la la la~!" Uffie sang, no tune in particular.

"My god, will you shut the fuck up you _dumb BITCH_!!" Grimmjow snarled at the odd-ass (bitch) witch.

"If you don't like it, you can always leave." Uffie replied, a playful smirk on her lips.

'_You know full fucking well I can't you damn bitch… Wipe that smile off your fucking face._' Grimmjow glared after the girl.

"Grimmjow… please don't hate me. I never got rid of your free will… You may kill me if that is what you wish…" Uffie smiled, walking backwards to face the Adjuchas Panther. In an instant Grimmjow pounced at her. She closed her eyes, awaiting his sharp, strong jaws to latch around her neck. But it never came.

"You bastard!" Uffie shot open her eyes as her back was splattered with blood. She turned to see a whole pack of Hollows ten times bigger than Grimmjow surround them.

"He took DiRoy out, just like that?" The largest Hollow, who resembled a bull, marveled. Uffie wiped away the dull green blood that dripped over her head. She looked up at the Hollow Grimmjow attacked. The eel-like Adjuchas glared, brooding at the panther-like Hollow.

"You are strong. I am Shawlong. What is your name?" A tall skeletal Hollow, possibly the leader, introduced and asked.

"Everyone seems to be asking me that lately…" Grimmjow grumbled, glancing at the surprisingly quiet witch.

"Grimmjow." Shawlong nodded and motioned to the girl.

"And her?"

"None of your damn busine--"

"My name is Uffie, kind sir." She smiled, inwardly smirking at Grimmjow who growled. As much as she wanted to stand next to her familiar, she kept her distance and stayed put.

"Guide us, Grimmjow, in our quest to become Vasto Lordes and we will make you our king!" Shawlong pleaded as he kneeled to the tiny Adjuchas.

"Guide us in our quest for power!!" Grimmjow and Uffie both contemplated this.

'_It would be very entertaining, Grimmjow~'_ Uffie mused in her head.

"Do what you want." Grimmjow huffed as the rest followed Shawlong and kneeled.

* * *

It had almost bee three thousand meals since the othe Adjuchas joined the pair. Grimmjow was just finishing up their latest kill when the pack approached Grimmjow and Uffie, who was currently ledged on a nearby rock, soaking up spirit particles.

"Grimmjow… We give up." Shawlong said out of the blue, catiously approaching the Adjuchas.

"_What?_"

"We've realized that none of us will level up to Vasto Lordes, this being our three-thousandth meal." Grimmjow growled, turning away from the pack.

"Let's go, Uf--"

"Wait! Before we depart… Please… Eat us."

"Why do you wish to be eaten?" Uffie asked, curiosity etched on her smiling face.

"Because then they get rid of the risk of reverting back into Menos Grande." Grimmjow snorted.

"Yes. We already knew DiRoy wouldn't change… So please. Eat us."

"Tch. Cowards." And with that Grimmjow lunged at Shawlong.


	3. Nekkid

**_Author's Note:_** Hurrah! Hurrah! I'm done with Uffie's picture!

BrookBrainwash(dot)Deviantart(dot)com/art/Uffie-the-Wicca-147645146

* * *

"Sosuke Aizen, what exactly do you want with _my_ Grimmjow?" Uffie asked, following the former Shinigami and his two subordinates through the newly improved Las Noches. It finally had a roof. And a Sun…

"Curiouser and Curiouser… " She mumbled quietly to herself as she looked around.

"You're about to find out, Uffie-san." Aizen smiled coldly, rivaling Uffie's own. Despite her annoyance of the pig-headed Shinigami, she obeyed none-the-less due to her curious nature. They entered a dark room, a bandaged figure incased in glass and five other people were present.

"Ne, Aizen-sama, who's the chick?" An extremely tall, dark-haired… (spoon) person asked with a lecherous smirk on his lips. He peered down at the tiny witch who barely came up to his stomach. She just smiled up at him. It was as if she was looking down at him!

"This is Taoko Uffie, my most honored guest." Aizen replied simply.

"Please take care of me~" She bowed, mocking respect. Nnoitra sneered down at the witch as she walked past him and stood between Nelliel Tu Oderschvank and Ulquiorra Cifer. She disregarded the glances she received and stared at the glass case. Aizen grasped a small crystal-like, spherical object inside the case. As soon as the former Shinigami touched it, the crystal turned black and sprouted tendrils.

"This… is bad magic…" Uffie's smile faltered as she felt strong power emitting from the tiny device. Suddenly the glass case shattered revealing a blue-haired, well-built, naked teen.

_'Must… suppress… teenage hormones!'_ Uffie chewed on her bottom lip. Due to her many lives in solitude, she was having much difficulty controlling herself.

"What is the name of our new comrade?" Aizen asked the boy as his eyes opened revealing familiar turquoise blue eyes.

"My name… is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

* * *

Uffie walked along the walls of Los Noches. For an "Honored Guest", Uffie felt like a prisoner, unable to go where she wanted and always kept in the dark. Then, there was "Grimmjow". Or at least, he claimed to be. He was the main reason she couldn't leave. Whenever he was near, her thighs quaked for unknown reasons. Like now. Oh shit…

"Why are you avoiding me?" A low growl sounded from behind her. She spun around, a nervous smile replacing her normally smug one. Grimmjow's frown deepened at this, disregarding the fact that her flustered, nervous face looked cute to him. It just wasn't her.

"Oh! It's you." That wasn't the response he wanted. But her arrogant fucking smile returned, surprisingly putting him at ease. If only for a little bit.

"Well?" Grimmjow once again growled. He didn't even know _why_ he was so irritated by the lack of her presence. She was the most annoying, conniving, arrogant little bitch he's ever known! Well, beside that dumbfuck named Loly. But Uffie was a hell-of-a-lot better than that Arrancar. Stronger too…maybe.

"I have no clue as to what you are talking about, Grimmjow." Uffie smiled softly to stand on her tippy-toes to pet his head. Images of the naked Grimmjow flashed through her mind as a deep crimson spread across her cheeks. She turned away from him, trying to come up with a way to distract herself from these thought.

"Ano… Can we play tag?" Uffie asked as she hid her cheeks with her small soft hands.

"Please… What are you, fucking five?" Grimmjow sneered, rolling his eyes.

"Tag! You're it!" Uffie giggled, ignoring the Sexta Espada and poking his forehead playfully.

"What the fuck, woman!?" Grimmjow snarled watching the retreating woman rubbed the spot she painfully jabbed.

"What's the matter Grimmjow-neko-chan~? Afraid you can't catch me?" Uffie taunted, sticking her tongue out for extra measure. Oh _hell_ no! That bitch did not just insult Grimmjow Jaegerjaques!!

"That's it, you dumb bitch…" He had sonido-ed behind her, literally sweeping her off her feet and roughly threw her over her shoulders, a small 'Eep' escaping her lips. Now that he caught her (with absolutely no effort at all), what was he supposed to do with her?


	4. THE SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU!

**Author's Note: Warning: somewhat OOC Grimmjow.**

**P.S. Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

"Okay Grimmjow~! You caught me~! Now let me go." Uffie laughed nervously as the Sexta Espada walked into Los Noches.

"Let me think about that for a second… no." Uffie could feel the smirk Grimmjow wore. She had to think quickly if he thought he had won already.

"But… I have to use the restroom!" Grimmjow froze and growled.

"Fine." As soon as Uffie's feet touch the ground she shot off.

"Gugen no Fuzei: Ryuu!" The air whipped around Uffie, forming a dragon-like specter, and carrying her off away from her captor.

"Bwahahahahaaaa!" Uffie laughed maniacally, making an X with her arms just like that guy, Don Kakidaitchii or whatever, in a show she watched with Ichimaru Gin when he wasn't watching the surveillance monitors or when Tousen was in a good mood. She couldn't remember what the name of said show to save her life, but she could remember the catch phrase: _"THE SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU!!"_

Uffie yawned as her power was quickly depleting.

'_I should find somewhere to rest…' _The air set her down gently on the roof of Las Noches as she yawned for the umpteenth time.

"No one should be able to find me up here." Uffie smirked but froze at the sound of light snoring and saw the Primera Espada laying next to her, sleeping with his hands behind his head.

'_Holy sheet… It's Coyote Starrk… Just walk away quietly…'_ She turned to leave but a hand grasped her ankle. She repressed the urge to squeal.

"Don't tell Lilynette I'm up here." Starrk said lazily and released the witch.

"Yessir!" Uffie grinned, no longer intimidated due to the Primera's down-to-earth personality. Compared to Grimmjow anyway. The Sexta Espada was just a juggernaut despite the fact his appearance made him look shaggy, cool and collected.

"Ya dumb bitch, where are you!" Ah, speak of the devil and he shall come…

"Hiiiiii~ya, Grimmjow-kun. If that _IS_ your _real_ name." Uffie grinned, peering over the edge of the roof and looked down at the Sexta. Yes, she still had her doubts that this ruff hooligan was really her cute kitty-like familiar.

"Damnit, how many times do I have to say it?! I am Grimmjow!!"

"Prove it!" She barked. Grimmjow scratched his head looking away as if he was nervous about something. Yet acting cool at the same time…

"You have a heart-shaped birthmark on your right hip…" _which looks kinda cute._ Grimmjow decided to leave that tid-bit of info out, seeing how his badass rep was on the line. And to prove that he wasn't nervous or, heaven forbid, _embarrassed_, about some chivalrous manner like that, he smirked his signature juggernaut smile.

"You pervert. How do you know?" Oh was Uffie amused greatly. Grimmjow growled when he saw her smug, suggestive smirk.

'_Wipe that smile off your fucking face…'_

"BECAUSE YOU USED TO SLEEP ON ME NAKED, RETARD!!"

"Hmm… Alright, I believe you. You are my Grimmjow." She quickly jumped over the edge and fell. Grimmjow practically scurried to catch her. But since it was Grimmjow (who is _way _too cool to scurry) he caught her falling form with ease. She hopped out of his arms and poked his forehead.

"So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Just go do what you need to before we go." Grimmjow sighed irratebly, running a hand through his messy blue hair.

"Go where?" Uffie smiled curiously, cocking her head to the side.

_'...Cu--!' _Grimmjow stopped that thought as soon as it started.

"We're going to the human world for an observation mission." He replied irratebly.

"For how long?" Uffie grinned in excitement at the thought of finally leaving Heuco Mundo. She was beggining to believe she was born here.

"A few weeks. We leave in two days."

"Can't we leave now?"

"Szayel hasn't finished our Gigai yet."

"I don't need one and you definately don't need one. Humans can't see you anyway." Uffie smiled. Grimmjow only smirked at the simple witch.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll just have to put a spell on you[No pun intended]." Uffie sighed, walking with Grimmjow back to Las Noches. As soon as she got there she marched right into Aizen's throne room.

_'What self-centered asshole. I mean, his chair is on a fucking large ass **BOX**. If that doesn't say God-Complex, I dunno what wil...'_ Uffie smiled to herself, highly amused, standing before the _"Great Aizen-sama"_.

"Oh? And what do I owe such a lovely visit?" Aizen smirked, resting his head in his palm.

"Oh, everything. But that's not why I'm here, and you know that." Uffie smiled back coldly.

"Please, enlighten me."

"I want to start the mission today. No need for those Gigai. I have it covered. Besides, I'm your buddy, aren't I?" Uffie replied, the cold atmosphere making the other two Ex-Taicho's VERY uncomfortable.

"Alright, take Grimmjow and please, remind him not to kill anyone." Aizen said as Uffie already started walking out the room.

"Is your trust fully in her, Lord Aizen?" Tousen asked when the witch was away.

"Not one bit, but she is a powerful ally and we can't afford to have her turn on us." Aizen sighed, rubbing his temples. Uffie was excited and ran to find the Sexta Espada to tell him the good news. She knew of a few spells that would help them. Poor Grimmjow never saw it coming...


	5. Good samaritism will only lead to defeat

**Author's Note: **_Okay, so, like, before you KICK MY ASS for dissapearing of the face of the Earth [I'm sorry! D:], my Microsoft Word completely FUCKED UP. So yeah, know you can kick my ass [doesn't mean I'll let you though~ BD]_

* * *

"It's beautiful… for an overpopulated world." Uffie smiled down at the black cat in her arms, using her spiritual energy to hover over the city of Takashima. The cat simply hissed, digging his nails into her arms.

"We're in the wrong place!" The cat snarled angrily.

"Oh shush, Grimmjow!" Uffie grinned, petting his soft fur. She had slipped him a potion she concocted, causing the almighty Sexta Espada to turn into an adorable kitten, much to his dismay. Of course, this was temporary.

"Besides, don't you want to enjoy life a little?"

"I let go of life a long time ago." Grimmjow growled. Uffie sighed, absorbing spirit particles. A large smile reached her face. Grimmjow looked at her warily.

"What's with that look?" He growled. She looked too happy to be good for his health.

"The spirit particles in this world are much more delicious." She beamed.

"They taste like… strawberry!"

"Strawberry?" Grimmjow asked. She could not be serious.

"Over there!" She pointed toward a small group of people in school uniforms. The one that got their attention though, was an orange-haired male whose reiutsu was wavering from ultra-strong to super-weak.

"Eh? He's nothing special. Now let's hit Karakura Town. The place we're _supposed_ to go ." Uffie looked down at Grimmjow and cracked a wide grin. Crap.

"…Nah, I think I'm gonna follow them!" She laughed, floating down and followed the group onto a train. The four of the strawberry's friend's visibly tensed, glancing their way.

"Hm… It seems they can see us." She murmured.

"Ichigo!" Uffie stifled a laugh as the robust brunette pointed towards her and Grimmjow .

'_His name means strawberry! How ironic!_' As the red-head started to turn towards them she waved a hand over her body. "Gugen no Reikon: Shinobaseru." Uffie winced as she and Grimmjow became invisible.

"What is it Orihime?" Ichigo asked quizzically. "There… there was a girl with high spirit power, right there!" She pointed where the invisible witch and her familiar stood. "I don't see anything…"

"I too sense someone there, Kurosaki." A dark haired be-speckled teen informed, coolly pushing up his glasses.

"Same here." A tall, dark but quiet teenager replied. He too, looked towards Uffie.

"I don't see anything." Ichigo said skeptically as he blankly stared at the area the Espada and Wiccan stood.

"Can't you conceal your reiutsu...!" Grimmjow growled angrily.

"Yeah, but I'll faint if I use anymore energy. Remember, I haven't had breakfast, the most important meal of the day~" Uffie grinned, slightly out of breath.

"But... maybe I can be a good actress." She smiled, waiting for the group to turn away from her as she slowly stepped back away from the group. The train made a stop to, according to the intercom, Karakura Town. She quickly walked out of the train before them and dispelled her charm, revealing herself. she sensed the group of friends exit the train and Uffie took one step only to "faint" in front of the crew.

"Uffie!"

* * *

Everything went smoothly. _Just as planned._ Uffie faked her fainting, was carried by the tall dark-skinned teen and got a free room at the Kurosaki's Family Clinic [to much objections from the guy in the glasses, as he thought the hospital where his dad worked would make more sense.]. Grimmjow, on the other hand, was not pleased by the Wiccan's _oh so flawless and masterful plan_ that, though he'll never admit it even if his life depended on it, caused great fear in the feline Espada.

"I hate you, you know that? As soon as I get my my original body back, I'm going to strangle you."

"I love you too, Grimmjow-neko-chan." The Quatro Espada's black cat form laid on her bed, facing away from her, tail swishing furiously.

"How long is it til I get my body back, exactly?" Uffie looked at the analog clock on the wall, pouting. She really hated those things, always hard to read...

"About...now." At that, a naked Grimmjow appeared in a puff of smoke where the cat once laid, causing a red substance to drip from Uffie's nose.

"Shit..." She mumbled, grabbing a box of tissues on the nightstand next her bed and quickly covering her nose.

"Put some clothes on, nobody wants to see your naked ass." Uffie lied with an irritable tone, her smile barely visible. Was she angry?

'_What. The. **FUCK**._' Grimmjow growled, grasping the witch's neck and holding her against the headboard of the bed painfully. She had no right to be angry; if anything he should have ripped out her throat as soon as he changed back. He would've if it was anyone but her. His eyes were smoldering, trying to figure out exactly _why_ he hadn't killed her all those years ago. Was it pity? No, that couldn't have been it. He didn't care about anyone but himself, looking out for number one. His grip tighten, causing Uffie to gasp in pain, her frown completely disappearing, replaced with fear and pain.

"Grimmjow-! Let me go!" She gasped out trying to breathe. Realization washed over his face as he let go of her, and looked away.

'_It must be because of that damn bond she forced on me. Yeah... That must be it..._'

"Now if you're done trying to make me participate in SM, I would appreciate it if you put some clothes on. They should be in my bag." Uffie grinned broadly, motioning to her bag on the chair in her room.

'_Wipe that smile off your fucking face..._'


End file.
